Wow
by SpecialSnowflake123
Summary: From the first second he saw her, he knew she was perfect for him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hi guys! It's my first fanfic ever so please give me tips to improve my writing skills. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Wow." was the first word that came into Gray's mind when he saw her. He had just entered the convenience store on the way to Natsu's party and there she was, looking so beautiful. It isn't everyday that the stone cold Gray Fullbuster is swept off his feet by some girl but she was the most perfect creature he has ever seen. The color of her hair was his favorite shade of blue, her face looked so cute, not to mention that her body was to die for and everything about her was just to his liking. Unfortunately, she was leaving in a hurry while talking on the phone so he didn't have a chance to talk to her. After a few moments he realized he had been staring at the door that had closed behind the pretty stranger for too long. "I don't have time for this!" he thought to himself "I'm already late to Natsu's and I don't want Erza to kill me for being late. That would be such a lame death."

After fifteen minutes he was already there. Natsu's house was great for parties. It was huge, others found themselves small apartments near their university but he decided to stay with his rich parents cause they were rarely home and he was already doing whatever he wanted. Their gang was hanging out at his place every weekend. It was always the same people: Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Levy and since not too long ago-Gajeel. Since Nalu, Jerza and Gale, as he liked to call them, were couples he felt a bit left out but they were his friends so he had to deal with it. When Gray walked in he was greeted by Levy.

-"Oh. It's you." she said disappointed.

-"It's nice to see you to."

-"Sorry, I was just waiting for Gajeel. Come on, everybody's in the kitchen."

He followed Levy into the kitchen already knowing how this night was going to end. Natsu and Lucy will end up in his room doing god knows what, Jellal and Erza will sleep on the couch in the living room, Levy and Gajeel will take the guests' bedroom and Gray will stay there eating all the snacks he can find and then he will sleep in his room (ok, maybe the room wasn't his but he was the one spending the most time there). His friends were all chatting when he came in.

-"You're late." said the red haired girl glaring at him."You should have been here thirty seven minutes ago."

-"I-I know…"he stammered out terrified "… but I was the one responsible for doing shopping for tonight so I should have more time before I come here."

-"Ok, I will let you go this time."

-"Oh, by the way…" said Levy trying to change the subject "… I've told only Lucy and Natsu so far but Gajeel is bringing his sister with him."

Everyone seemed fine with it, except Gray of course.

-"Are you fucking kidding me ?!" he yelled out.

-"What's wrong with it?" Lucy asked a bit surprised by his outburst.

-"Nothing. It's just that you couples will be all lovey dovey and I will be stuck with the female version of Gajeel."

-"Stop complaining Gray…" said Natsu chuckling "… Levy has it worse, she is stuck with the male version."

-"Hey! Stop it." butted in Levy

-"She is right Natsu…" exclaimed Jellal dreamily "… with his red eyes and piercings, looking like the devil himself, he is the sweetest boy I know." Jellal, Natsu and Lucy broke out in laughter leaving Levy angry.

-"Jellal." said Erza looking at her boyfriend.

-"Sorry honey." he answered.

They all heard someone shutting the front door.

-"Gajeel is here." exclaimed Levy leaving them to greet her boyfriend.

-"Our sweetheart has come." snickered out pink haired boy.

Gray still thought it wasn't a good idea to invite Gajeel's sister but he changed his mind quickly. Walking into the room after the scary looking man was the beautiful stranger he saw earlier today. He felt like the happiest man alive. "Oh god, I have a crush on Gajeel's sister, I am so gonna get my ass kicked later." he realized, but he couldn't care any less at that moment.

-"Everyone, this is Juvia." said Levy "Juvia, this is Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Erza and Gray."

-"It's nice to meet you." said Juvia shyly.

The night went just as he predicted it would. At first they were all drinking, dancing and laughing together but then Nalu went to look for something and never came back, Gale disappeared and Jerza started watching some boring movie in the living room. Gray was left alone in the kitchen with the blue haired girl. They were making sandwiches since they both were hungry. They sat at the table in front of each other talking the whole time.

-"Ok, I have question." said Gray "How? You look like this, so pretty like a fairy or something and Gajeel looks like he could devour somebody's soul anytime."

-"We're not real siblings." she answered still laughing at his comparison "I was adopted by his parents when I was five but I still have my original last name which is Locksar. How about your family?"

-"Well, it's just me and my parents, but we have good relations with my mother's sister and her kids. Oh, and my last name is Fullbuster."

-"That Gray Fullbuster? The handsome captain of our university's hockey team?"she said imitating some lovesick girl's voice. "Girls are crazy about you."

-"Thanks, I guess. What about you? I don't think the guys are just walking past by you without looking back."

-"Yeah, but then they see my brother and the magic disappears. I know it may sound weird but can we take a selfie? I want to send it to Totomaru, he's going to be so jealous when he sees you." she said while taking her phone out of her pocket.

-"Sure, I don't mind."

She stood up from her chair, walked around the table and sat next to Gray. She put her arm around him and placed her phone in front of them. He felt a bit nervous with her hugging him but it felt good. "Ugh, what's wrong with me?" he thought to himself "I'm acting like some teenage schoolgirl because of her. She is just a girl. Calm down Fullbuster."

-"Give me your most handsome pose." she said jokingly.

-"I don't think I have one."

-"The one right now is pretty good. Smile." with a press of finger she took a photo "Thanks."

-"No problem. So is Totomaru your boyfriend?"

-"No no no, I don't have a boyfriend. He's my best friend and if you're interested he's single, looking for a boyfriend." she answered giggling.

-"Yeah, I'm not interested. By the way, you said we were going to the same university, what is your major?"

-"Chemistry and from what I've heard yours is architecture, am I right?"

-"You're right. I can't believe so many people know our hockey team."

-"I'm shocked too. We have more medals than you and yet people still love you more. By "we" I mean the figure skaters."

-"How come we haven't met before. Figure skaters have practice before hockey team."

-"I'm always leaving early cause hockey players aren't very polite."

-"Yeah and I'm always late. If you want I can talk to guys about not being total assholes to you."

-"That would be nice."

They spent another few hours talking about everything and anything that came to their minds. It was the first time that Gray had so much fun at their party.

-"Ok, so where can I sleep?" asked Juvia.

-"Well, there is living room, which is occupied, Natsu's room and his parents' bedroom but we aren't allowed to go there. There are two guests' bedrooms, one is taken by your brother and Levy so you can take the other one and I will sleep on an inflatable mattress."

-"No, you take the bed and I will take the mattress."

-"But you're a guest, I'm here every weekend."

-"Or we could share the bed, it's not like you will do anything inappropriate."

-"How can you be so sure? You barely know me."

-"Oh, believe me, I can. I grew up with Gajeel. I can kick your ass anytime. So what do you think? We are sharing or one of us sleeps on the mattress?"

-"We are sharing. Let me show you the room. Follow me." He said as he led her to the guests' bedroom.

The room was big with a king sized bed and a walk-in closet. There was an armchair next to a bookshelf and a huge plasma TV mounted on the wall opposite the bed.

-"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Juvia jumping on the bed "How rich are this people? I could fit an elephant on this bed."

-"You should see Lucy's house." said Gray amused by her reaction "Do you want to get changed? I can lend you a T-shirt if you want."

-"Ok, I don't want to sleep in the clothes I'm wearing. Their job is to look good not to be comfortable."

-"Oh, believe me, they are doing their job just right." he said taking one of his T-shirts out of the closet. It was black with a bull's skull printed on it. He handed it to her trying to hide the blush on his face that came at the thought that she will be sleeping in his clothes.

-"Turn around." she ordered him "I can't change in front of you."

Gray turned around and stripped to his boxers. He was waiting for her to finish changing too. He stared at the wall in front of him listening to the rustle of her clothes.

-"Ok, I'm done." said the blue haired girl.

They both turned around at the same moment.

-"Wow." Juvia was the first one to speak "If all the hockey players look like this I will start watching your practice."

He just laughed at her comment cause he couldn't say a word. She was looking so sexy with only T-shirt and her panties on. She made her hair into a messy bun which made her look even better. They laid down on the bed.

-"Ahh…" sighed the girl "… it's the comfiest bed ever. Next week I'm coming here just to lay on this bed and no one is stopping me."

-"I don't want to ruin your fantasies but this is my room and I'm not letting it go easily."

-"How about a competition? The winner gets the room."

-"Ok, what kind of competition?"

-"I don't care. You choose. I will kick your ass anyway."

-"Hockey then. The first one to get three points will win the room."

-"Fine by me. On Monday between your practice and mine?"

-"Ok."

They laid in silence for a few moments and said their goodnights. Gray didn't want to sleep. Not just yet.

-"Juvia?"

-"Hm?"

-"Do you want to go out sometimes? For coffee or something?"

-"Yeah, I would like to." she said and cuddled up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they woke up to the sound of knocking. They didn't even have a chance to say "come in" when Jellal walked into the room with a big smile on his face.

-"Wake up sleeping beauties!" exclaimed blue haired man "We're making pancakes so you better hurry before Natsu eats everything."

He left as soon as he said those words. It took Gray a moment to realize that he wasn't alone in the room. There was Juvia laying in his arms with her face in the nape of his neck. It felt so right to him to just stay with her and enjoy her presence. "I could get used to it." that thought lingered in his head for some time before he felt her stirring.

-"Good morning." murmured the blue haired girl with a sleepy voice.

-"Not so good for me. You were snoring the whole night." It wasn't true but he wanted to tease her a little.

-"No, I wasn't!"

-"Yes, you were. You sounded like a demon."

She laughed realizing it was just a joke and smacked him in the chest but wasn't fast enough. He pulled her hand and she fell on top of him staring into his onyx eyes while he stared at her azure ones. They stayed like this for a minute or two and then she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

-"I'm having so much fun with you." sighed Juvia "I could stay like this forever."

-"Me too." said Gray and kissed her forehead.

-"But I still want those pancakes."

-"Okay. Come on, get up. You can wear my shorts if you want, they are in the closet."

-"Thanks."

She got dressed quickly and they left the room. When they walked into the kitchen their friends were already there and true to Jellal's words Natsu was devouring pancakes incredibly fast while others looked at him a little horrified that he would pop like a balloon.

-"Oi, Stripper. Why were you with my sister?" asked Gajeel angrily.

-"Oh, relax. It's not like we were doing anything anyway. It was my idea to share that bed since you took the other room all to yourself." said Juvia ignoring the rest of her brother's comments "By the way, why the "Stripper"?"

-"Just look at him." chimed in Lucy.

-"Oh." the blue haired girl looked at Gray from top to bottom realizing he was only in his boxers "I get it now. Does he do it often?"

-"All the time." everybody answered as if in sync.

-"I think I will come here regularly then."

They were seriously surprised that the shy girl they have met yesterday said something like that. Half of them reacted to those words by erupting in laughter and the other half by blushing heavily (particularly Gray). They have barely met Juvia and she was already a part of their gang. The pair, that came the last to the room, sat down at the table next to each other. Jellal as a professional chef was always cooking for them. He handed them their breakfast and returned to cooking. You could tell by the look on his face that he really enjoyed it, especially when Erza praised him.

-"Thanks for saving me from that devil." whispered Stripper in the blue haired girl's ear.

-"You're welcome." she whispered back giggling.

-"I know everybody wants to ask this question so I will speak for all of us." said Erza facing the whispering couple "Are you guys a thing? Are you going to go out or not? Of course we are not telling you what to do, we are just really curious."

Gray and Juvia exchanged looks and sat there for a second thinking before he finally gathered the courage to speak.

-"I don't know. Do you want to go out with me?"

-"Sure, that would be nice."

It wasn't the most romantic way to say it and both of them tried to play it cool but inside they were thrilled. Their friends actually knew their conversation was fake but none of them wanted to get them even more embarrassed so they kept quiet. Except Natsu.

-"What sorta shitty confession was that?!"

-"Sweetie, will you shut up?" said Lucy a bit angry at her boyfriend.

The room erupted with laughter and conversations again but the black haired man didn't pay attention to anything they said cause right then he was secretly holding his new girlfriend's hand under the table. He couldn't be any happier. Gajeel wanted to say something about that situation but was stopped by Levy who whispered something in his ear. Nobody knew what she said but it prevented him from talking really well.

After breakfast they all got dressed and headed to their homes, only Natsu and Lucy stayed there. Before parting Gray and Juvia exchanged their phone numbers and promised to meet up on Monday between their classes. They wouldn't need the competition to verify who gets the room anymore but they still wanted to check who is better. Of course they were texting the whole Sunday cause there were too many hours before the next day and time they agreed to meet at.


End file.
